


Innocentia 4 (H.P)

by HarryXTomR



Series: Innocentia Series! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cleaning, Cookies, Cute Harry, Cute Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Brat, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Voldemort, Severus babysitting, Sneaky Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryXTomR/pseuds/HarryXTomR
Summary: Harry just wanted some cookies; Severus has a migraine.





	Innocentia 4 (H.P)

"You promised me a cookie!" Harry whined, poking Severus in the gut with his finger. When he didn't get any reaction from the taller man, he cried harder, "Cookie, cookie, cookie!"  
  
Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "No cookie unless you clean that mess!" Severus stated for the― Honestly? He lost track of how many times he had told Harry to clean up after himself.  
  
In this situation, Harry had strewn blankets all across the entertainment room to make... a fort. His words and not Severus'; and now that he was finished, the blankets that were used were sprawled out on the floor, giving Severus a twitch in his left eye.  
  
Any other time and he would have gotten a house-elf to clean the mess up or he would have cleaned it himself but Harry was acting like a brat so Severus thought that he ought to get it out of him as soon as possible.  
  
"Cookie!" Harry screeched, his face flushed and his bottom lip pouting cutely.  
  
"No." Severus said simply, "Clean first, cookie after."  
  
Harry stomped his foot and made his way over to the mess on the floor. "Dumb Sevy, making me do things and not giving me my cookie..." Harry whispered quietly to himself but trailing off when he saw the dark look directed at him, ' _Sevy must have heard me._ ' Harry thought, "Oh well," He whispered out loud again.  
  
Severus gave Harry another look wondering what he was muttering about now and sighed, sitting down on the love seat.  
  
Harry was pouting throughout the cleaning, his eyes watery and puffy. When he thought he was finished, he walked over to Sevy, "Cookie!" Harry screeched, making Severus startle from his seat and shoot Harry a dark glare.  
  
Severus stood up and looked around the room. It seemed relatively clean but then his eye caught something. His lips quirked up unknowingly in an amused smirk, although he felt extremely ticked off.  
  
"Where did you put everything, Harry?" Severus asked nonchalantly.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he rushed over to a door, trying really hard not to give away what he had done. Harry stood in front of the door, his hands yanking his shirt down in a nervous habit. "Where I got them..." Was Harry's mumbled reply.  
  
"So, if I go into the rooms where you got those blankets, I will see it cleaned and spotless and the blankets back on the beds where they belong?" Severus asked, his eyebrow raising.  
  
Harry looked down at the floor and back up at Severus, nodding his head. "Can I have my cookie now?"  
  
"Yes, when we go check the rooms," Severus said and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry's eyes widen.  
  
"Fine!" Harry whined, "I didn't do it, They are in that room." Harry pointed his finger to the small closet.  
  
"What did we learn today, Harry?" Severus asked him, his lips curving once again in an amused smirk.  
  
"That Sevy is a meanie and won't give me a cookie..." Harry mumbled under his breath.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, "I heard that."  
  
"That if I go to Tommy, maybe he will give me one!" Harry screamed, already running for the door.  
  
"No..." Severus sighed and grabbed Harry on the shoulder. He directed him to the love seat and sat him down. "That you won't get a cookie unless that closet is spotless and all the blankets are put back in the correct place."  
  
Harry cried louder than ever and he jumped up, stomping his foot again, "No fair!"  
  
"You should have done it right the first time and we wouldn't be having this conversation," Severus said easily.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it again," Harry said and Severus shook his head, sitting back down on the seat with a book in hand. ' _Not._ ' Harry thought, giggling in his mind.  
  
As soon as Harry thought Severus was so deep in his reading that he wouldn't notice, Harry shot out of the room like a missile to the kitchen for the cookie he had been craving.  
  
When he spotted the plate of cookies, his eyes watered in happiness. Finally, chocolate goodness. His hand almost touched the place when a house-elf popped in and the plate disappeared within a second.  
  
"Hey!" Harry exclaimed angrily, "My cookies!"  
  
"Masters Severus says no cookies for Masters Harry until Masters Harry cleans up the mess he's made!" The house-elf said and watched as Harry fell to the floor in a puddle of tears.  
  
"My cookies!" Harry wailed and his thoughts went to Sevy. He would have his revenge! He would take Sevy's book from him! Yes, that sounded good! If anyone was around the kitchen at that time, they would hear Harry giggling evilly with tears rolling down his face.


End file.
